


Pervert

by jongsang395_i



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: BL Crossover Week 2020, Community: kpop_olymfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsang395_i/pseuds/jongsang395_i
Summary: Why u always do that to me ?Are u gay?
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pervert

Don't touch me u pervert!  
...

Chapter 1  
To be continued….


End file.
